


Spare My Aching Sight

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco vibes during sex, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Powers Durin Sex, Smut, and things get fluffy and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Illusions of grandeur are not the same as visions of greatness."--Edwin Louis Cole</i>
</p>
<p>“This is going to be so weird."</p>
<p>“It’s for science.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare My Aching Sight

**Author's Note:**

> found this as a wip sitting in my documents and decided to finish it. kind of ridiculous, got very mushy and fluffy oops lmao
> 
> not beta'd, enjoy.

“This is going to be _so_ weird.”

“It’s for science,” Harry’s words are muffled against the skin of Cisco’s neck, though Cisco hears them loud and clear. They startle a laugh from him, one he can’t help. Harry’s mouth twists into a grin against Cisco’s pulse point before biting down and sucking a hickey into the skin.

“Doesn’t make it any less weird,” Cisco mentions, though he does actually feel more assured. It kind of is for science, and it isn’t as though getting naked with Harry is a _bad_ thing. They’ve just never tried this—Cisco has never really wanted to try ‘vibing’ while rolling around in the sac with someone. It’s always seemed counterintuitive, to get caught up in a vision and distracted from the task at hand.

And yet, here they are. Naked, on Cisco’s couch, slick with sweat and lube, about to fuck while Cisco tries to vibe in the act.

“So weird.”

Harry rolls his eyes as he finally pulls his mouth from Cisco’s skin. He’s littered the soft brown skin with red love-bites and admires them for a moment.

“Yes, yes, Cisco, it’s very weird.” Harry agrees if only so Cisco stops mentioning it. “Now, will you _please_ let me fuck you?” Harry rolls his hips up so his stiff prick glides and catches on Cisco’s stretched out hole.

Cisco shivers and, lost for words, nods. The weight of his powers is thrumming through his veins and blending with the faintest hint of anxiety. He’s not really sure this is going to turn out well—what’s so sexy about him zoning out, he wonders, but he doesn’t keep objecting. It’s good to know his triggers, and if an orgasm can set off a vision, he’ll take that over getting startled any day.

Harry guides Cisco by the hips until his cock is entirely inside and Cisco is flush on his lap. Harry shudders and his toes curl in the carpet. The couch is lumpy and uncomfortable but he barely registers the discomfort when his mind is so overwhelmed by the wet heat of Cisco.

“Good?” Cisco asks, shakily.

Harry nods. He drags a hand to Cisco’s hair and knots in the long, soft locks. He pulls Cisco into a soft and lewd kiss and doesn’t break the touch until they’re both desperate for air.

“I’m-I’m gonna try, now.” Cisco warns. His nails are biting into the skin of Harry’s shoulders as his hips start to roll. His thighs burn almost immediately with the effort it takes to rise up and sink back down on Harry’s dick.

“I’m here, Cisco,” Harry murmurs, “I’ll still be here.” His grip around Cisco tightens and holds him closer. “Let go for me.”

Cisco doesn’t have a chance to nod before a familiar sensation washes over him.

Distantly he can still hear Harry whispering encouraging things in his ear; he can still feel the slick, sensual glide of Harry’s cock inside him. Cisco is still aware of his body, of how good it feels, tastes, smells. But, he’s also disconnected, almost floating through hazy images in his head.

For a brief moment a feeling of dread swells in his gut, and he half expects images of death and destruction to take over his thoughts. But those never come, nothing even remotely close appears. Instead, Cisco is treated to a glimpse of something much better.

It’s still a foggy vision, the lighting isn’t great, and he can barely make out the sounds, but he doesn’t have to be a genius to recognize his and Harry’s bodies rocking together. He shudders at the image and his whole body clenches, wringing a swear from his Harry’s lips.

Where he and Harry are currently writhing together on Cisco’s couch, the Harry and Cisco in his vision are practically melded together on a bed. The covers look plush and soft and Cisco can almost feel them against his back. He’s pressed hard into the bed but Harry’s hips move slowly and gently as he fucks into Cisco’s pliant body.

For a split second, Cisco can feel that, too. The sensation blends with the present and Cisco shivers—he feels split open in the best way, he feels so full and so thoroughly _fucked_. Behind his eyelids, he flickers between riding Harry’s cock and letting himself get fucked into a bed. In the vibe, he can see Harry above him, sweating, panting, desperate and his hips pounding frantically inside Cisco.

Cisco revels in the feeling of two cocks splitting him open, the freakish sensations of two points in time converging just for Cisco’s pleasure.

The vibe is clearly from the future, though more distant from the present than Cisco anticipated. Harry doesn’t look much older but there’s a clean line of facial hair curving along his other self’s chin. He looks older, spread out on the bed, more mature and filled out. Cisco brings himself back to the present enough to focus on his Harry, here and now, but doesn’t quite come out of his trance yet. He lets his nails bite into the bare skin of Harry’s shoulders as he looks for more and more details in his vibe.

It’s tiring to focus so much energy on two separate moments but Cisco can feel his control strengthening. He feels surer of his powers than ever before. He rolls his hips against Harry’s thrusts and lets the vibe shine clearer in his mind.

In the vision, Harry reaches out and presses one of other Cisco’s hands onto the bed. Cisco catches a glint of gold on Harry’s hand and a giddy spark ignites in his chest. His heart skips a beat when he sees a matching glimmer on his own hand, the one curled on the other Harry’s hip to draw him closer.

Cisco still feels overwhelmed by pleasure, he still feels so full and so turned on it’s nearly maddening, but it’s the sight of their wedding rings that tips him toward the edge. Cisco comes with a shout, falling from his vibe to slump against Harry’s chest. His hips keep rolling sloppily as he comes in spurts on Harry’s chest, his thrusts smearing the white streaks around messily. Cisco pants heavily as the sensation of the vibe fade leaving only the current time in its wake.

Harry thrusts up two, three more times before he comes as well, deep inside Cisco as though to mark him. His hands are tight on Cisco’s ass as his aftershocks fade and he pulls Cisco as close as possible.

When they both catch their breath again, Harry is the first to speak.

“What did you see?”

Cisco wonders if he should tell him everything, or just parts. “Us.”

Harry raises a curious eyebrow as he returns to lapping at Cisco’s skin. Cisco swears he’s got an obsession with leaving as many marks as possible on Cisco especially in places harder to hide.

“We were on a bed, a really nice, soft bed. You were fucking me,” Cisco reaches back to run his fingertips along the stretched rim of his ass, where Harry’s softening cock is still inside him. “You were fucking me _hard_ , you were so desperate. It felt—it felt like there were two of you inside me. I could feel what the other me was feeling.” Cisco blinks slowly and lets the memory of the feelings come back to him.

Harry stares up at him with a slack mouth. “Jesus, Cisco.”

Cisco grins and snickers. “There was something else…” Cisco stops toying with his sensitive skin and reaches out to take one of Harry’s hands. He traces Harry’s knuckles and the lines on his palm. “I had facial hair,” Cisco mentions.

Harry chortles this time. “Should I prepare myself for beard burn, Cisco?”

He shrugs, “might not be the worst idea.”

Harry tilts his head forward to catch Cisco’s lips in a kiss. “Was there something else?”

“I don’t want to wreck the timeline by telling you,” Cisco admits against Harry’s mouth. “What if I tell you and it ruins it?”

Harry pulls back far enough for them to speak unhindered. “I can guarantee you, Cisco, nothing you saw could send me running.” He combs his hands through Cisco’s damp hair with a small grin. “I’m not inclined to let go of what is mine.”

Cisco ducks his head to hide his blush and smile. “We—we were wearing rings.” He doesn’t say married, because maybe they were just engaged, maybe they decide marriage is for suckers and maybe they decide they don’t need a piece of paper to tell them their love is real. “They were matching, just, simple gold rings.”

Harry hums. He stares at their linked hands before drawing Cisco’s hand close and kissing the top of his hand. “I imagine we move in together, first.”

Cisco shrugs. “Probably…I didn’t recognize the bedroom. It looked really nice, though.” Cisco grins as his heartbeat eases into something less nerve-wracked. “And those _sheets_ , they were amazing.” Cisco can’t help it. He can still feel the soft threads against his back in a ghost of a sensation, and echo of what’s to come.

Harry hums again. “So, if I were to tell you our big date for tomorrow involved a touch of house-hunting, you wouldn’t think I’m out of my mind?” His eyes are focused on Cisco’s chest and his face is as pink as Cisco’s.

“Are you just saying that because of what I vibed?” Cisco asks though he already knows the answer.

Harry looks up again and Cisco is caught off-guard by the nerves flickering across his expression. “No,” Harry assures. “I’ve had our plans for tomorrow laid out for a few weeks now.”

Cisco inhales and exhales slowly, trying to calm his yet-again racing heart. “You’re serious.”

Harry smiles weakly and presses his face to Cisco’s cheek. “I don’t know how far from now you saw, and I can’t say I’m quite ready to get married again, but…” Harry looks Cisco straight in the eyes as he speaks. “I do know we’ve been at this for long enough now that I can confidently say I love you, and that sharing a home with you would make me…happy.”

Cisco laughs, one part disbelief and one part excitement. “You’re serious,” he says again. “Oh my god,” he surges forward to kiss Harry again. He presses Harry into the back of the couch and kisses him deep and hard. “I love you too.” It’s not the first time they’ve said it to each other but it’s never felt as remarkable as it does now. “Yes, we’re finding a house tomorrow, and Barry is going to flip his shit and Caitlin will get us a house-warming present and—Jesus _Christ_ we’re moving in together.”

Harry laughs again. “Seems like we are,” he agrees.

“We’re going to want to kill each other.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Probably, sometimes.”

Cisco shrugs. “We can do this.” He decides, leaning down to kiss Harry again chastely. He shivers and clenches down on Harry’s half hard cock. “You should fuck me again.”

Harry groans in agreement. “This time,” he says as he tilts them, rolls Cisco onto his back to press him into the couch cushions. “This time, no vibing. You’re mine.” Harry reaches for the lube that tumbled to the floor and pulls his cock out enough to slick himself back up. He presses two wet fingers inside Cisco again before lining up his prick. “I want you all to myself.”

Cisco moans as Harry bottoms out inside him. He scrambles for purchase against Harry’s sweat-slick back and nods, throwing his head against the arm of the couch. “Yes, _yes_ , c’mon, Harry, _yours_.”


End file.
